civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hector Tyndale
|died= |placeofbirth= Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1861-1864 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands=28th Pennsylvania Volunteers |unit= XII Corps |battles= American Civil War *Second Battle of Bull Run *Battle of Antietam *Battle of Wauhatchie *Battle of Chattanooga |awards= |laterwork=glass and ceramics importer }} Hector Tyndale (a.k.a. George Hector Tyndale)Eicher p.539 was a Union general during the American Civil War rising to the rank of Brevet Major General of Volunteers. He notably led brigades at the battles of Antietam and Wauhatchie. Apart from the war Tyndale was an expert in porcelain and pottery.Antietam on the Web Biography Early life Tyndale's father was a prominent Philadelphia businessman who engaged in the importation of china and glassware. Hector Tyndale eventually followed his father's footsteps and ran the family business in partnership with his brother-in-law. Tyndale made several trips to personally inspect European factories this becoming very familiar with the whole art of pottery and porcelain making. His personal collection became one of the finest in the whole country.Virtualology Tyndale became involved in Republican politics in Philadelphia around 1856. Although a Republican he was not an abolitionist and therefore had no sympathy for the fate of John Brown and his raiders. Despite this Tyndale agreed to escort the widow of John Brown to pay a last visit to her husband and recover his body after execution. It was believed Mrs. Brown's life was in danger because of her husband's recent actions. Brown's body was delivered to Tyndale who insisted on its identification before accepting it on Mrs. Brown's behalf. Civil War Tyndale was on another inspection trip to Europe when the Civil War began. He returned to the U.S. and volunteered for the Union Army. He was appointed major in the 28th Pennsylvania Volunteers (a.k.a. the Goldstream Regiment) on June 28, 1861. His regiment was sent to garrison duty at Harpers Ferry. On April 25, 1861 he was promoted to lieutenant colonel of his regiment and fought at the Second Battle of Bull Run. On September 17, 1862 Tyndale, still only a lieutenant colonel, found himself as the senior officer in his brigade. Therefore he assumed command of the 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XII Corps during the battle of Antietam. Tyndale led his brigade as part of George S. Greene's attack against the Dunker Church. Early in the fighting he was wounded in the hip but continued in command until wounded a second time in the ankle. He left the field to recover and would not return to command until late July, 1863. While recovering he was promoted two grades to that of Brigadier General to date from November 29, 1862 for his conspicuous service at Antietam. General Tyndale returned to command his brigade in the aftermath of the battle of Gettysburg. Later that Fall, Joseph Hooker was assigned to lead reinforcements to the beleaguered Union Army at Chattanooga. Hooker took with him the XI and XII Corps to which Tyndale's brigade was part of. Tyndale led his brigade at the battle of Wauhatchie, leading a bayonet charge and turning the enemy's flank.Virtualology He also took part, albeit in a minor role, in the battle of Chattanooga. On August 26, 1864 Tyndale resigned from the army due to poor health. He was brevetted to Major General on March 13, 1865.Eicher p.539 'Command History'Eicher p.539 *1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XII Corps (17 Sept 1862) *1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps (13 July-19 Sept 1863) *1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps (12 Oct 1863-15 Feb 1865) *3rd Division, XI Corps (15 Feb-16 Apr 1864) *3rd Brigade, 1st Division, XX Corps (16 Apr-3 May 1864) Later life After his career in the army, Tyndale returned to his business in Philadelphia. He unsuccessfully ran for mayor in 1868. A relative, Professor John Tyndale of England, lectured in the U.S. and devoted the proceeds to fund for the promotion of science education and named General Tyndale as one of the trustees. Eventually the fund became a scholarship and at the University of Pennsylvania the scholarship was known as the Hector Tyndale scholarship for physics.Virtualology In 1876 Tyndale's prominence in the porcelain business caused hes selection as one of the judges for the Centennial Exhibition. General Tyndale died in Philadelphia in 1880. Refreneces Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:1821 births Category:1880 deaths